Becoming the Hunted
by FloralFox98
Summary: After Isabel Neil moves back to Beacon Hills, she finds herself in a world of the supernatural. During her return she not only deals with learning new things about her family which she never would've thought to be true, but also the unexpected feelings that she may be developing for a certain Stiles Stilinski. Stiles/OC


**Hello! I started this fanfiction ages ago on another account but I stupidly forgot my password :(  
So here I am! I have re-written the story since I first uploaded it, so hopefully it'll be much better!  
You can also find this story on wattpad under the username- FloralFox_**

 **I don't own Teen Wolf, only my original characters!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **—**

Back to Beacon Hills. Why couldn't the lawyers decided sooner that her mum and Aunt would end up wining the custody battle that had been going on for the past 3 years against her dad since their divorce. Her Dad: Harry Neil was English and lived in London and her mum: Abbie Jordan and her Aunt Jack were American and lived in Beacon Hills, California.

The moving back and forward between the two houses was not only a 'Huge waste of time.' as Isabel put it because of the long journey that she had to do alone but also 'Completely pointless'. She already knew who she wanted to stay with. She wanted to live in London with her dad but that privilege was taken away from her when her aunt and mum won the court case. However she did protest and decided to keep her dad's last name- Neil, rather than her mum's, in both an attempt to anger her mother for the inconvenience of having to move again, and out of respect for her father.

Isabel didn't know why she was fighting moving back to California so much, she didn't not like her mum or Jack, it was more the thought of appearing at school and having people who she had know most of her life ask her if she was 'A new girl.' She honestly couldn't be bothered explaining her life to every single person who didn't remember her.

The only person she actually kept in contact with while staying in London was her best friend Lydia Martin. The two had constantly messaged and video chatted every time Isabel moved from Beacon Hills to Islington, London. Isabel could tell that Lydia was overjoyed to have her best friend move back to Beacon Hills after two years and even though Isabel was dismal about her return as if meant she had to say goodbye, once again, to her friends in London, she was very much excited about seeing Lydia again- In fact, Lydia was the only person she was looking forward to seeing.

—

To say it was awkward in the Jordon house on the morning of Isabel's first day of school was an understatement. The scowls that Isabel received while sitting down to breakfast, if looks could kill she would have faced the most brutal death imaginable.

To an extent she understood why they were angry at her, she was acting like a stroppy teenager in response to having to live with them, but they were taking angry to another level as it seemed like two adults were severely infuriated that Isabel had an English accent. She guessed it was because it reminded them of her father, or perhaps they found it embarrassing. Within a few minutes Isabel actually found herself wishing the time would go faster so she could go to school. The universe appeared to grant her wish as not 30 seconds later Isabel heard a loud beeping from outside, signalling that Lydia had arrived to take her to school.

Isabel pushed away her bowl of Coco Krispies, which she though were just a counterfeit brand of Coco Pops, and lifted herself up from the table.

"Well... this has fun... but I, um, have got to go to school now." She stared at the blank faces of her mother and Auntie and almost felt tears well up in her eyes at the fact that they just didn't care.

"Okay then." She gritted her teeth and almost ran outside after grabbing her school bag from the ground. She quickly made her way outside, blinking away the tears, and jumped into Lydia's car. Isabel was no longer feeling miserable and her mood was lifted by being reunited with her best friend.

"Lydia!" She squealed upon getting in the car, wasting no time launching herself on the strawberry blonde and enveloping her in a hug.

"Izzy! I've missed you so much!" Lydia returned the hug gratefully before starting the car and driving the two girls to school.

The car ride to school was filled with the most pleasant conversation Isabel had had since being in England- the two caught up as much as possible and Isabel found herself feeling extremely grateful to have Lydia, even though she felt the need criticise her outfit about four times before they got out of the car. Isabel thought her outfit was nice she wanted to wear something that wouldn't draw too much attention to herself but at the same time would at least get her noticed. She went for a blue pair of skinny jeans, dark and light blue tartan shirt and dark blue vans, also she had curled her usually straight dark brown hair. Getting out of the car Lydia took centre stage beginning to walk down the path leading to the school.

"Uhhh.. Lydia?" Isabel wondered what she was doing as she strutted along the path as if it was a catwalk, everyone around her stepping to the side to look at her. Isabel trailed behind her nervously, feeling extremely ordinary in comparison. As she began to walk up the path she passed two boys one with tanned skin, long shaggy hair and an expression that could only be described as 'Puppy dog', the other with pale skin, a smooth buzzcut and a lot of moles dotting the left side of his face.

"Hey Lydia." The paler one said, "You look like... You're going to ignore me... again."

"I wouldn't worry about it, once she begins to strut there is no stopping her." Isabel said accidentally out loud to the guy.

"A-are you talking to me?" He stuttered nervously and Isabel flinched, blushing and rapidly took off after Lydia. She was amazingly confident in front of people she knew but when it came to making first impressions the words 'Awkward.' and 'Embarrassing.' described her perfectly.

Lydia directed her to the office where she collected her time table, locker number and a map of the school-which she didn't really need as she had spent half a year in the school previously. Isabel then went outside where the head teacher had told her to wait for him and noticed another new student sitting trying to decipher her map turning it in several different directions before Isabel peered over the girls shoulder and said, "It's upside down." making the girl jump and proceeded to turn the map upside down. "Although you still can't really read it." Isabel commented.

"Thanks." The girl laughed, "I'm Allison, by the way, I'm new."

"I'm Isabel and I'm new as well. Well I'm sort of new.. I've been here before... I moved away and now I'm back." Isabel rambled. Very Awkward and Embarrassing. "And I've just made a terrible first impression." She blinked, "So, um, where did you move from?"

"San Francisco." Allison smiled, "Are you from England? I recognise the accent."

"Yeah! I'm-" Isabel started before she was cut off by Allison's phone ringing and a mumbled apology to her as she answered it.

"Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it..." Allison sighed and suddenly began rummaging around in her bag, "Everything expect a pen... oh my god.. I actually forgot a pen..Okay okay! Love you." She said looking defeated.

"I don't suppose you have a pen, do you?" Allison asked hopefully but Isabel replied "Sorry.. I only brought one." She felt really guilty for not having one but knew that knew that the teacher would.

The head teacher soon came over to the two girls and they followed him to their first class-English. As they walked in everyone stopped what they were doing, interested that they had two new students joining them.

"Class, these are our new students, Allison Argent and Isabel Neil. Please do the best to make them feel welcome." The head teacher said gesturing for the two girls to take their seats. One seat was next to Lydia, which she had her bag on, saving it for Isabel, and the other was behind the tanned looking boy that Isabel had seen this morning.

Isabel sat next to Lydia and was greeted by her huge smile much to the confusion of the other students who wondered how they already knew one another, and Allison sat behind the boy, who turned around and gave her exactly what she needed: a pen. How did he even know that...? Isabel wondered as the teacher began speaking.

"Good morning, Miss. Argent and Miss. Neil, on your desk I have left a syllabus of what we will be cover throughout the year. Please, feel free to ask any questions." He spoke clearly and then began to go over the syllabus for the term. "We'll begin by going over Kafka's metamorphosis, page 133."

—

After class Lydia grabbed Isabel and Allison and pulled them over to her locker, intent on having Isabel and herself make a good friend of Allison.

"That jacket is absolutely killer..." Isabel subtly rolled her eyes. Lydia never complemented her. Was that jealousy? Why was she jealous? Lost in her thoughts of why she felt a small pang of jealousy she became oblivions when someone else joined the three girls.

"Hey, it's Isabel right?" A boy said interrupting her thoughts. She realised it was Jackson, Lydia's extremely obnoxious and irritating boyfriend. She only ever spoken to him through Skype while talking to Lydia and associated his presence with Lydia ending their conversation as whenever Jackson arrived Lydia always had to go. Isabel never really liked him much and faced the inner conflict of wanting to give him a change because she didn't know him well enough to make a proper judgement, and already knowing the type of guy he was.

"Hello Jackson, a pleasure to meet you face-to-face." Isabel lied, smiling sweetly. Jackson seemed to buy it, Isabel guessed it was because he had a big ego, and smirked back. "Likewise." He said.

As Jackson turned back towards Lydia and began a conversation with them, Isabel felt herself tune into a different conversation down the corridor.

"Can someone tell me how the new girls who have only been here for five minutes are already hanging out with Lydia's click?" Isabel heard a girl say.

"Because they're hot... beautiful people heard together." The boy next to her said. She looked over at him and realised it was that boy that she had spoken to this morning, she blushed just remembering that sort of conversation, ugh, she was an idiot.

"Isabel? Izzy!" Lydia almost shouted as she waved her hands in front of Isabel's face trying to get her attention.

"Huh, what? Sorry. I was day dreaming.." Isabel said quietly.

"Do you think you'll come to the party this weekend?"Lydia asked again.

"Oh yeah, sure." She replied not entirely sure what she was agreeing to, instead she turned her focus back to where the boy with the buzzcut and his friend was but they had left.

"Perfect!" Lydia said a few seconds later, grabbing Allison and Isabel by their arms and taking them to the field where the lacrosse team was practicing.

"Where are we going?" Isabel questioned, having missed half of the conversation.

"To watch Lacrosse, duh." Lydia spoke as though she was addressing a child, and Isabel began immediately confused.

"Lacrosse?" Isabel halted, wondering why out of any sports to play, a school would choose that one, and also why they weren't playing American football or basketball or something more… American.

"Yeah, it's where each player has a stick with a net on-" Lydia began but Isabel cut her off stiffly by saying, "I know what Lacrosse is. But why such a... non-America sport?"

"Actually, Lacrosse originated from North _America_ in the 17th century." Lydia stated matter of factly as the three girls sat down on the outside stands overlooking the field.

"Yeah, ok. But why not Basketball or Football... or..." Isabel pondered another America sport. "Oh! Soccer!"

"Not every American school has to be so stereotypical, Isabel." Allison imputed, giggling slightly at the way the word 'Soccer' sounded with an English accent.

"Yeah, Izzy. What did you play at your old school? Croquet?" Lydia joined in laughing with Allison.

"No, no! Cricket!" Allison laughed, imitating an English accent.

"Snooker, Badminton, table tennis...Rugby!" Lydia also put on an English accent and began naming sports.

"Ha, ha." Isabel deadpanned, not enjoying where the conversation headed and tried to focus her attention away from the laughing girls and back to Lacrosse.

After a few minutes of Allison begin captivated by one of the player of the field, she asked. "Who's that?"

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia told Allison who was staring at the boy from their English class.

"He's in my English class." She replied, causing Isabel to laugh at her, "Here for a day and you've already got a crush."

"And you don't yet?" Lydia asked her but stopped after seeing the boy catch every single ball coming towards him.

"He's good!" Allison commented.  
"Very good." Lydia agreed but Isabel just stared at him, he didn't exactly look like the type to be good at lacrosse and everyone on the field seemed to be rather surprised by his talent, as if he had never displayed it before... Isabel shook the unsettling feeling off and reminded herself that he could have practiced throughout the summer... or have a natural talent.

However, his talent was impressive as he was catching every shot flung at him, even the one thrown by Jackson, which Isabel secretly prayed he'd catch when he did Isabel couldn't hep quietly giggle when his buzzcut friend began to over enthusiastically cheer for him shouting, "That's my friend!" And feel very impressed that Scott had skills that rivalled Jackson's.

The Lacrosse practice didn't last long after that and soon enough it was time to return to their classes, which dragged on for what seemed like days but eventually Isabel found herself back in Lydia's car, being driven home.

"Hello?" Isabel called upon entering her house. "Mum? Jack?" She figured that he mum would be working her shifts at the hospital and Jack was out doing... whatever it was that she did in her spare time. With that thought, Isabel ran up stairs to her room, dumped her bag and changed into her running clothes. She had never really been one for excessive exercise- the only thing she really did was play 'Just Dance' and that seemed to burn a lot of calories and kept her from being overweight- but she decided it would be a good way to explore the forests of Beacon Hills and get exercise at the same time, Win-win.

Isabel began her run at a fast pace but soon started to change to a slow jog as she weaved through the large trees in the forest. Stopping and taking a breath, Isabel found that she could hear voices.

"Yeah, I think it's called 'Lycanthropy.'" One voice said and Isabel moved behind a tree so that they sources of the voices wouldn't see her. Peeking out from the tree she spotted the two boys she had seen in the morning, and then in her English class, and then at lacrosse try outs.. 'Why are these two everywhere?' She wondered.

"What is that? Is it bad?" The voice of the tanned boy inquired.

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month."

"Once a month?"  
"Uh-hu. On the night of the full moon." the voice said, then howling like a wolf.

"You're the one who heard a wolf."  
"It's not funny there is seriously something wrong with me!"  
"I know! You're a werewolf!"

A werewolf? If Isabel hadn't grown up fascinated by the supernatural because her dad was a Parapsychologist, she wouldn't have given the accusation a second thought. But as she thought about it, it began to make sense. The guy knew that Allison needed a pen, as if he could read her mind... or hear her talking about it when they were outside, and he was seriously good at Lacrosse and based on the surprised and confused expressions of his team mates, it looked like it had happened as if over night.

'No!' Isabel told herself. 'I don't believe in supernatural things anymore. The stupid obsession made a lot of people make fun of me in the past and my dad's even stronger obsession caused everyone to think he was crazy.' Isabel let out a sign and turned to leave the forest, unaware the two boys were closer than she thought and as she turned she crashed right into one of them.

"AH!" He screamed in a very unmanly way. "My god. You scared me!"

" _I_ scared _you_?!" Isabel defended holding a hand to her chest, feeling her thumping heart.

"What are you doing out here?" The other one asked in bewilderment.

"I should ask you two the same thing! I-I was out for a run." She stuttered, gesturing to her running clothes. "What about you two?" She asked curiously, wondering why exactly they were out in the middle of the forest.

"We were looking for my inhaler, I dropped it last night." The tanned one said quickly and received a small slap on the arm from his friend for telling her so easily.

"What were you doing here last night? Looking for that body?" Isabel said curiously, suddenly remembering that the police hadn't found the other half of the body she had been hearing so much about, and that they were standing in the woods where it was supposedly in.

"No, of cours- wait if you know about the body then why are you out here?" Buzzcut asked slowly.

"I heard they hadn't found it yet so I wanted to maybe see if I could." She said confidently, lying to see if she'd get a positive reaction.

"Nice, I like you!" Buzzcut laughed, "I'm Stiles, by the way, and this is Scott." He said pointing to the other one.  
Realisation dawned upon Isabel, she knew these two! She went to middle school with them!

"Oh my god! Of course you are! I remember you two!" Isabel laughed.

"Wait, how do you know us?" Scott asked confusion plainly on his face.

"We, uh.. Went to middle school together." She simplified, remembering that the three of them had been friends until she moved back to London for the second time. "You won't remember me, I'm Isabel Neil." She brushed it off, silently hoping that they would remember her, she wished more people did so they stop asking her if she was new.

"So you are!" Scott said elbowing Stiles; he knew that Stiles had a little crush on her in middle school and high school before she moved away, and Stiles blushed scratching his neck awkwardly.

"You look...wow... different." Stiles smiled turning completely red. "Good different! Like seriously good." Looking her up and down taking her in completely for the first time.

"Ehh.. Than-Thank you." Isabel laughed awkwardly, smiling at Stiles' pink face before making a sudden excuse to get out of the cold woods. "I should probably go now, leave you two to finding your inhaler." She laughed and began to run, only to stop a few paces later.

"You- you were really good today in Lacrosse practice, Scott. Congrats." She called over her shoulder, before once again running off into the large woods.

 **—**

 **Thank you reading! I have yet to decide upon an uploading schedule, but I will upload frequently! Let me know what you thought of story and Isabel! Please review!**

 **~FloralFox98 xxx**


End file.
